


An unknown survey of the survey corps

by Sailingdreameater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, I just really like reincarnation okay?!, M/M, POV Third Person, Two worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingdreameater/pseuds/Sailingdreameater
Summary: The difference in our our heroes' behavior and lives when they are reincarnated.(Basically I don't know how to summarize this.)





	An unknown survey of the survey corps

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.... I have a feeling that the title and summary was misleading. (^^;)

It was common knowledge to the survey corps that all they could ever think about were the titans and later, the Marleys. The horror of not knowing when one could die can put a person on constant edge. Although, on a side note (and no. We are not talking about each person's kill rate and we are not talking about who ended up with whom by the end of the whole war(s)), we need to address the curious fact that is their sexual preferences and behavior and how they are different from their reincarnated self. 

I personally want to highlight the difference in behavior in only a select few that caught my eye. 

The first one being our main hero, Eren Yeager. The boy was simple. He thought like any other hot headed teen of the current era. He was often told to be one track minded and it was a wonder when he actually took the time to think about what others told him that went against his ideals. The other thing about him was that unlike what most in this fandom(and I mean Riren or Ereri), he is not a blushing 'uke' who has abstained from sex and gave his virginity willingly to the captain who may be a borderline rapist with his urgent and almost forceful activity that is popping Eren's cherry. No. He was a normal boy who had his own set of affairs during the trainee years and occasionally after joining the Survey corps. The truth was, Eren was a closet peeping Tom. He was adamant in his claims of not seeing the 'them'. And at that, I don't only mean a woman's breast. He sees dem tiddies and dem dicks. Equality to the utmost. He had even stared for longer than appropriate at Jean's. Connie. Even poor Armin. Hell! He has seen almost the whole of the 104th trainee batch. The exception being Annie and Reiner. Yes. He has seen Bertl's too. During his first few months in the Super corps, he had even ejaculated to the image of Captain Levi and damn!was that man hung. He denies ever doing that to the ends of the earth and frankly, he has only been caught by Mikasa who was suffering from confusion for a whole fortnight after. The poor girl spent her whole life dedicated to Eren and doesn't even know whether he likes her back or not. They did end up together and had children in the end but that's not what we were talking about. 

On the other hand, we have Captain Levi. Honestly, the captain's sexual likes and dislikes were assumed to be one of the few wonders of Paradis Island along with the dynamics of how Eren had seen Levi's nether region without him noticing. The man was too focused on his missions. #Military life. That and the fact that he didn't want to pursue a relationship when the off chance of one of them dying was larger than Eren's perversive indulgences (he still disagrees) and his own killing streak. Truth be told, he shied away from all those things. The one time he actually jacked off thinking of someone, he was consumed by the guilt of doing so till Petra died. Bless her soul. He did end up with some woman after the war. She was a pretty little thing. 

Jean would forever be a side character whose love life was as interesting as bacteria. Which means it only interested the captain. (Only because he was interested in all of his squad members' lives and yes, that meant he knew how perverted Eren was. 'Shitty brat' is what he'd often think.) Connie would follow Sasha till she finally reciprocated his feelings. 

Now! Their reincarnated self. They are quite different. Mikasa this time is more possessive about Armin. As an extension, so is Eren. Both take their turns in coddling him and scaring off any potential love interest. Poor guy has anxiety even in this life. Who can blame him when he is surrounded by two people who always scare the living daylights out of him. Eren with his eyes and Mikasa with, well, everything. They mean well.

Sasha is the one chasing after a dense Connie this time and Jean's love life was the main story going on. The whole gang was caught up in him trying to get Marco's attention that it seemed like his life was a yaoi anime.

Levi is the perfect 'seme' that everyone secretly (or not so secretly) has the hots for. Even though he has shit communication skills, shit humor (literally) and has a serious case of dark circles under his eyes (and over for some reason). 

Lastly, Eren. Who would've thought he was not perverted in this life as well?! He was the ideal blushing 'uke' that all the fujoshis would go crazy over. He is still a thick headed one track mind though (he means well). In fact–

"What do you mean you've never kissed anyone?"The ever eloquent Levi asks Eren. The man had grabbed Eren and yanked him only to crash their lips and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He was pushed back for obvious reasons. 

"I mean exactly what I said." He was glowering. The man had been working for The Survey corporation (guess who has their memories) under Levi who was his boss. Not less than three months had passed when this jackass had decided to make a move on him. Eren was working overtime and talking to his boss. It was weird that he found Levi approachable in the first place while everyone else kept a safe distance from him. They were the only ones left when Levi decided to play the 'seme'. 

Levi on the other hand was half shocked that Eren was, well, innocent and half happy that he had given Eren his first kiss. He even high fiveved himself mentally to have put in his best effort in the kiss. The result... A blushing, wrecked Eren who looked absolutely cute when he was angry. Still. He needed to maintain some form of formality even though he was shit at conversing like a normal human being. He had to be polite in such a delicate situation. 

"I am truly sorry for that. I didn't know."

"No shit, Sherlock." Eren was still glaring daggers at him. "And don't give me that! You're totally not sorry and keep to what you're good at. I know you are shit at talking like a normal person." Well. He tried. 

"Well. You are cute. I couldn't help myself." And with that verbal diarrhea, Eren was back to being the blushing 'uke'.

"This. This is against the office rules!" Eren retaliated. His blush dying down. "I don't want to loose my job!" 

"And you won't, dumbass. The key is to keep silent."

"Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And also I still do like you." Aaaand the blush is back. In double time too. 

"Y-you what?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I. Like. You. You shitty brat! Is that so hard to understand or is it that your ears are failing you. If so, don't you have to go to you're step brother? He is an otolaryngologist after all."

Ignoring the jibe, Eren was now completely red in the face." You like me?"

Levi sighs but softens. "Yes I do." He looks at Eren with trying to hide his awkwardness and determination in a blank look. "Shall we go? I know where we can grab a bite to eat."

" L-like a date?" Eren was looking at his shoes now occasionally peeking at Levi. 

"Yeah." Was the silent reply. 

As they got out of the office and onto the streets, they had begun conversing about casual, everyday things like how weird Jean and Zeke was. Levi would offer his own input on how weird Erwin was. Eren would laugh. 

"He's your boss! How can say stuff like that?"

Levi raises a brow. "I'm your boss. You still talk shit about me." 

"That's different. I was telling the truth! You do have bad communication skills. Honestly, how did you even become a manager?"

"One word. Erwin. The guy is creepy as fuck."

Eren laughs again. "That was seven words! Also, two sentences." 

Levi chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean. The guy acts like he's from the military and he has a weird obsession with his right arm. I mean what the fuck is that about?" 

Eren shrugs. "I don't know. He does look like he is caught up in his own nightmare. They all do. Jean, Zeke and Erwin." 

"... Yeah."

"Anyways. Where are we going to eat dinner?" Eren changes the topic. 

Levi gives Eren one of his rare smiles and slips his hand into Eren's. "You'll see." 

Eren tenses for a second before melting from the small gesture. Levi really was sweet under all his harsh facade. 

– And so they end up together. Levi finally does pop Eren's cherry and not in a bordering rapist way but in a sweet consensual way. Jean finally gets ~~senpai~~ Marco to notice him and they end up together. Mikasa and Armin also end up together. And lastly, so does Erwin and his right hand. Things were going smoothly and there was nothing to worry about. Except the occasional colossal fight between Hanji and Moblit. Ah! I didn't get to their behavioral change did I? I'll get to that later someday. 

And so our heroes of a past era lived life to their fullest. Erwin also marries Marie (Hah! How about that Dok!). So basically, they live better lives than before. I would've told about the other people that were involved in the story like Historia and Ymir but we all know they would just be the same as before. Happy together. I could also state what happened to Annie who also happened to have her memories (drinking problems. Also ended up with one Mina Carolina) and Bertlhold and Reiner (They also ended up together). I could talk about the rest, but they never really interested me. Hence, I do not wish to talk about them. 

Until the next time I write about our favorite heroes (I didn't forget about Hanji and Moblit), this is farewell dear readers.

–Anonymous.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good. I frankly think I could do better but.... I don't know.... Just go easy on me.


End file.
